Pokemon Rangers: More than friends?
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: When Kellyn ends up having something traumatizing nearly happen to him, there's a certain someone that stays by his side. Will love blossom between the two of them? One shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all!**

**A/N: This is just a nice and simple one shot about Kellyn and Luana. Be warned that it does involve Kellyn in a dangerous situation and may be a bit graphic for some. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Kellyn and Luana: More than friends?

Being a Top Ranger isn't easy sometimes, but it can definitely be fun most days. My name's Kellyn, I'm twenty three years old and I'm a rank 10 Top Ranger along with my best friend and partner, Luana. I've known Luana for around fourteen years now and we hang around each other almost all day, every day, not that I'm complaining. After all, someone as smart and as beautiful as her is always great to be around. One of the issues I'm facing is that I have a big crush on Luana…and I'm worried she doesn't feel the same way that I do.

Another issue is that Rhythmi, who recently came back from Fiore, is infatuated with me. While Rhythmi was someone I knew from Ranger School, I just see her as an acquaintance, especially considering that she's with Keith. Thankfully, Luana had seen Rhythmi's more interesting behavior before, and helped me out whenever she tried anything funny, Keith doesn't know anything about what Rhythmi's doing either and I've tried telling him but he won't believe me, likely because of whatever Rhythmi's telling him when they're in their bedroom at night. Something that annoys me about Chairperson Robert aside from his corruption, is the fact that while he's the current chairperson at 5'6, he always acts as if he's so much bigger due to his ego. Even worse, he doesn't do anything about Rhythmi's behavior, mainly because Rhythmi is his daughter. At any other business or agency, she would have been reprimanded in some way by now.

When considering how Keith just laughs off whenever I mention Rhythmi's advances, as well as the Chairperson just not believing what I'm telling him, it makes me even more glad to have Luana by my side. Thankfully, someone who's a bit younger than Chairperson Robert is planning to run against him, her name is Penelope Erma and she's extremely nice to everyone, I really hope that she wins against him.

Luana and I were heading back to the Ranger Union after we just finished helping a citizen in Pueltown find his missing Ivysaur and he was very grateful that it was safe. We decided to talk as we went along Union Road as we usually do in order to pass the time.

"Great work on that quest Kellyn, you were awesome with keeping that guy calm!" Luana said.

"Hahah, thanks! You did a fantastic job spotting that Ivysaur, it wasn't easy to spot it considering how it was hiding in those flowers." I said as Luana giggled.

"Thank you, I'm glad we did another quest, even though it's not considered an official one, it still feels good to help out people. Has Rhythmi been bothering you lately whenever I'm not around?" Luana asked as I sighed.

"Unfortunately she has, it's very annoying…what's even worse is that the ridiculous Chairperson just thinks I'm joking around. What should I do?" I asked as Luana thought for a moment.

"Hmm…the next time she tries flirting or anything else, I'll be nearby to make sure you're safe. She knows how mad I would get if I saw her doing that to you and that's exactly why she always does it whenever I'm not around. I can't even say anything to her…otherwise that dumb Chairperson would fire me, he's already told me that before. I'm so sorry Kellyn, it makes me sad knowing that I wasn't able to help you whenever Rhythmi tries anything." Luana said.

"Don't be upset Luana, it's not your fault! Try to remain out of sight as best as you can, knowing Rhythmi, she'll be sneaky. But I really appreciate our friendship, I'm happy to have you." I said as Luana hugged me, which made my heart race.

"Aww, thanks Kellyn! I love our friendship too, it's really something I cherish, especially because of how kind you are." Luana said.

"You're welcome, it's always important to be kind to those who deserve it. I just hope that Rhythmi is taking her day off today, it'd be nice to get some peace and quiet." I said as Luana giggled.

"Yeah, it would be nice if she wouldn't torment you seemingly every five minutes! Uh oh, looks like we have to hurry, there's a big storm cloud overhead!" Luana said as I glanced up and saw a giant dark cloud.

"Geez, that looks awful, looks like I'll have to race you back!" I said.

"A race huh? Sounds like fun to me!" Luana said as we both took off.

After running for a few minutes, we both reached the Ranger Union at the same time, with the storm cloud getting a bit closer.

"Good race, that was pretty fun!" I said.

"It was! We made it just before the rain could, it would have been awful if we got sick, especially because both of our birthdays are tomorrow!" Luana said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be too fun, the Chairperson would probably yell at us too, knowing how his attitude is worse than a Primeape's." I said as Luana giggled while we headed inside the Ranger Union.

Luana and I both sat down on some chairs at the back of the lobby where we could talk in private without worrying about being interrupted.

_'__Oh Luana…you're so energetic. Even despite Rhythmi constantly annoying me, I still have a positive attitude about tomorrow, not just because I'm by your side, but because of how great our bond is. Even if Luana doesn't love me back, it'll make me sad, but her being happy means enough to me.' _I happily thought to myself as I felt someone gently shake me.

I turned and blushed slightly when I saw that it was Luana, who was only a few inches away from my face as she waved her hand in front of me.

"You're thinking about something pretty intently, Kellyn, is everything okay?" Luana asked.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about someone, that's all!" I said as Luana smirked.

"Really? Who's the lucky lady?" Luana asked as I became flustered.

"She's someone who's very special to me and I've known her for a long time, she's one of the nicest people I know but that's all I'll say, maybe you might even be able to figure out who she is." I said as I noticed a faint blush on Luana's face.

"Hmm…someone who's special, huh? Are you sure you can't tell me?" Luana asked as she smiled at me, which only made me become more flustered.

"I-I'm sorry Luana, I can't. Besides, it's probably a case of unrequited love. I just hope she'll be happy." I said as Luana looked a bit sad, before she gave me a small smile.

"Well, don't think that she doesn't love you back, I guarantee you that she does. If it'll make you feel better, then I'll tell you who I got a crush on." Luana said as we noticed Rhythmi approaching us, looking annoyed as usual.

_'__Oh no…not now. Why couldn't Rhythmi come here ten minutes later or something? Nothing can be done about it… time to see what she wants.'_ I thought to myself as Rhythmi glanced at Luana and huffed before looking at me.

"Hello to you to Rhythmi." Luana whispered as I giggled.

"Yeah, hi. Hello to you Kellyn, it's so great to see you, how are you doing today?" Rhythmi said as she sat in the empty seat next to me, which thankfully made me in the middle so Luana could help me out if she tried anything.

"Hi Rhythmi, I'm doing good, what have you been up to?" I asked as Rhythmi grinned.

"Well I've been wanting to ask you out on a date. Are you free now, or are you helping out…her?" Rhythmi asked.

"I'm sorry Rhythmi, but you're already with Keith and I wouldn't want to go on a date with you knowing that you're still with him." I said as Rhythmi stopped smiling and soon started to scowl.

"Oh please, who cares about him? I can't believe you'd pass up an opportunity to be with me, all because of that girl you're crushing on…maybe I should tell her what you think of her." Rhythmi said as I began to tremble.

"That's enough, leave Kellyn alone, he clearly doesn't want to be with you. What if you were with him instead of Keith? You'd probably just cheat on Kellyn behind his back!" Luana said as Rhythmi grimaced.

"Hmph, if you must know, I wouldn't cheat on Kellyn, he's different from Keith. However, since you decided to get involved, I may as well say who Kellyn has a crush on." Rhythmi said.

_'__No…don't tell Luana that I love her, while I'll be happy if she's with a nice and caring guy, it'll devastate me if Rhythmi were to tell Luana my feelings for her, only for Luana to not feel the same way.' _I thought to myself as I began to panic.

"N-no…please don't!" I said as Rhythmi snickered.

"Hah, funnily enough Luana, Kellyn's madly in love with you! I always tell him that he should just be with me instead, it'll be much easier!" Rhythmi said as I quickly glanced at Luana, who was blushing a deep shade of red while also being surprised.

Right as I was going to start tearing up, Chairperson Robert came storming down the escalator and marched right up to Luana and I.

"You two, what are you doing sitting around here for?" Chairperson Robert asked.

"Well sir, we're finished with the quests that needed to be done for today. We were about to get some lunch." I said.

"Done or not, there's still work I need you two to do. Kellyn, I need you to go into the filing room with Rhythmi, there's some paperwork that has to be organized. Luana, head to the cafeteria and help the chefs out." Chairperson Robert said.

"I understand sir, where's the filing room?" I asked.

"What an idiot…it's over there, on your right!" Chairperson Robert said as he pointed to a door next to where we were sitting.

As I turned to look, I nearly shook my head when I saw the small glass window since the entire door was completely blank with nothing indicating that the room was used as a filing room. I hesitantly got up and quickly looked at Luana, who still had a small blush on her face as she gave me a look of sadness, I appreciated her empathy, but at the same time, I felt a bit embarrassed that Rhythmi told her about the crush I had on her.

"Y-yes sir…my mistake." I said as Rhythmi kissed her father's cheek and went to the filing room.

"What are you sitting down for? Get to the cafeteria now!" Chairperson Robert said as Luana stood up, towering over the chairperson as she scowled at him.

"That is not how you talk to people. Don't yell at me, I'm going." Luana said as she walked past the chairperson and headed to the escalator before turning around and giving me a wink as I smiled back.

I quickly headed into the filing room before Chairperson Robert could yell at me and saw that the room was a mess, with papers stacked high almost to the ceiling, along with several filing cabinets. Hopefully I would be too preoccupied with fixing the messy room so that I could ignore Rhythmi the entire time, when I didn't notice her nearby, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I filed some papers away, with some of them detailing the adventures Luana and I went on. I smiled fondly as I remembered each of them, such as when we apprehended Kincaid in the offshore oil drilling facility. He put up a real good fight, just like Blake Hall, the true leader of Team Dim Sun and his lackey, Wheeler. Ultimately, all of them were caught alongside most of the Team Dim Sun grunts and admins, though Sven and Wendy are still on the lookout for them. After reminiscing for a bit, I completed more of the large stacks of paper, eventually putting a few stacks into the empty filing cabinets after making sure they were properly organized. As I walked over to a table filled with some other stacks, I saw Rhythmi sitting down with her legs on top, as if she didn't have to help me at all. I tried to pay no attention to her and quickly turned away as I heard her snickering.

"Looks like someone's hard at work, you should move a bit faster though!" Rhythmi said as I put a neatly organized stack inside a nearby filing cabinet.

"Rhythmi…aren't you going to help me? We'll be done much quicker if you and I…work together." I said hesitantly.

As much as I didn't want to see Rhythmi, especially with her unwanted advances, I knew that this would take at least another two to three hours solo and that I needed her to help me out. However, based on Rhythmi's expression, I knew that she was angry instead of sympathetic, as I expected. Rhythmi got up from her seat and walked over to me, her frown changing into a sickly sweet smile as she got closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder, which I gently moved away in case she claimed that I tried anything, though she frowned once more as she huffed.

"You think I'll help you? Yeah right, as if I'd do that after you embarrassed me in front of Luana. I don't know what you see in her at all. You really should just be with me instead." Rhythmi said with a smirk as she tried kissing me, though I pushed her away.

"S-stop Rhythmi…stop…I'm not into you. Can't you see that? I'm in love with Luana, not you." I said.

"Really…you're still into Luana? I can have so much fun with you and you still choose her?!" Rhythmi screamed as she began to move closer, while I backed away slowly.

"Rhythmi…as I said several times before, you're with Keith, and even if you weren't, you can't stop how I feel for Luana." I said.

"B-but…what about me?" Rhythmi asked.

"Well, there are dozens of guys in the Ranger Union who would love to be with you." I said as I hoped Rhythmi would believe the bluff I told her.

"That might be true, but you're the only one I want to be with. Why don't you love me? You can be happy with me, and only me!" Rhythmi yelled as she stopped walking closer.

I quickly observed my surroundings, ensuring that I wasn't backed into a corner, I noticed a small camera mounted on the ceiling, and hoped that it was working. I started sweating and my heart began to race, I knew I had to get out of here, fast, so I turned around and made a dash for the door as I heard Rhythmi close behind me. When I reached the door, I began to turn it, realizing to my horror that it was locked. I quickly looked back and saw Rhythmi rushing towards me and I faced her, ready to defend myself.

Within seconds, she caught up to me, holding something in her hand, though I couldn't make out what it was. I was able to dodge her punches rather well considering that she was aiming for my face and I tried to get a few hits of my own, but she managed to dodge them as well before she retaliated by punching me hard in the stomach, making me keel over in pain. As I did my best to recover, I saw her raise her hand up and aim for my head, right before I lost consciousness.

After what felt like hours, I soon regained consciousness to see I was lying on the ground, with my hands and legs tied up. I tried to look around and found that I wasn't able to do so, meaning that Rhythmi used paralysis powder on me. I glanced around with only my eyes and spotted Rhythmi on the same chair as before, walking over to me with a sinister grin on her face.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm so glad you're awake now! I injected some mild paralysis powder in you, I wasn't able to steal anything stronger, but you'll be able to talk as I make love to you for as long as I want! We're going to have so much fun together, you'll love me in no time!" Rhythmi said.

"Y-you're sick…" I said as Rhythmi got on top of me as I tried to squirm, before realizing that I couldn't even do that.

"Maybe I am…or maybe I'm not…but don't worry, no one will know about what I'm about to do." Rhythmi said as she kissed me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled while I tried making it hard for her to kiss me.

Rhythmi then took out a small knife and cut along my right leg, which made me scream in pain from the severe cut as blood pooled out, this only made Rhythmi slap me across the face.

"Be quiet. I don't want anyone to hear us, especially that dolt, Luana. Aside from that, if I want to kiss you, I will, so shut up. I'll keep you preoccupied before I make love to you." Rhythmi said as she tried removing my clothes while she covered my mouth with her other hand.

I used this opportunity to bite her hand as hard as I could, which made her scream in pain. After a few seconds, she reeled back, falling off of me as she dropped the knife.

"Someone, please help me!" I yelled at the top of my voice as Rhythmi slapped me once more, before punching me repeatedly in the face.

"I told you to shut up! Now I'll have to be quick about this…" Rhythmi said as she tried taking off my clothes before I heard a loud crash which made Rhythmi get up rather quickly.

I looked over to the door and saw Luana standing in the doorway, with the heavy door broken into pieces as Luana ran over to me.

_'__L-Luana…you're here…' _I thought to myself as Rhythmi stood in front of me.

"It's you…Luana…why are you here…aren't you supposed to be in the cafeteria?" Rhythmi asked.

_'__What an idiot…I'm literally lying down on the floor in plain view. Does Rhythmi think Luana's unable to notice me as I'm bleeding?'_ I thought to myself.

"You're dumb. Do you really think I wouldn't hear my best friend's screams? If you harmed him, you're dead." Luana said as she glared angrily, which made Rhythmi flinch.

"W-well…it's too late for that!" Rhythmi said.

Rhythmi tried to lunge at Luana and missed, Luana countered with a hard punch to Rhythmi's face, sending her falling back as she fell to the floor, unconscious. It was at this point that I started to cry, the fear of nearly having Rhythmi take advantage of me was just unbearable to say the least and my best friend, Luana, stopping Rhythmi from what she was about to do overwhelmed me with emotion. I tried moving around and felt myself able to move again, and tried getting up, nearly falling over in the process as I felt weak from the loss of blood, though Luana quickly came over and removed her Ranger jacket, tying it tightly around my right leg and putting her arm around me before I could collapse.

"Kellyn…don't cry…please. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it the most…I feel like I failed you…" Luana said as I became taken aback and continued to cry more, wondering how she could possibly feel that way.

"L-L-Luana…you…you saved me, you didn't fail me. I-Is there any way that I can repay you?" I asked as Luana gave a small smile and wiped away my tears.

"Kellyn, you don't owe me anything, just being with you is more than enough. It's a good thing Rhythmi's still unconscious. I'll keep you safe, let me take you to Murph. I'll let some Rangers know about what she did so they can arrest her." Luana said as she lifted me up.

"L-Luana…thank you, but I don't want to be a burden and have you carry me!" I said.

"Kellyn…you're never a burden to anyone, especially your family and me. Please remember that I'll always cherish you. I'll have to call Murph, I'm not sure if he's in the Ranger Union today." Luana said.

"No need to worry Luana, I have help!" A familiar man said as Luana turned around with me in her arms, as I saw that it was Murph, along with Wendy and Sven.

"Thanks Murph, let's head upstairs to the medical room quickly!" Luana said as Murph ran out of the room while she carefully went through the doorway.

I quickly glanced back and saw Wendy and Sven hoisting Rhythmi up and tying her to a chair and smiled, knowing that it was all over. Luana brought me to the second floor's new extension where there were dozens of medical rooms reserved for anyone who needed it. Murph used his card key for a room specifically for Top Rangers and we all entered the room, where Luana gently laid me down on a bed while she and Murph sat down in some nearby chairs.

"Kellyn, don't you worry, the doctor's going to be here in a few minutes!" Murph said.

"Thanks Murph, I hope they'll be able to help me out." I said.

"They'll do the best they can!" Murph said.

"How's…how's your leg? Are you feeling woozy or anything?" Luana asked as she looked extremely panicked.

"No, my leg isn't doing too bad, after all, I got a great nurse to help me." I said with a small smile as the door opened and Pamurph entered the room.

Pamurph wasted no time in bandaging me up, making sure that the wound was securely wrapped by bandages, after that, he hooked me up to various machines and ran several tests, Pamurph then quickly typed the results on a laptop. Afterwards, he put the laptop on a table and sat down beside me, removing Luana's jacket and setting it aside as he patched me up.

"Hello Kellyn, I just ran some tests to make sure that you weren't…violated in any way, as well as checking for any problems you may have as a result of being attacked with that knife. You're completely fine and you have no traces of any diseases in your system, though you'll have to rest your leg for two to three days. Someone is going to have to make sure you're okay the entire time and feed you Chansey eggs every so often, that way, you'll recover in two days or so. Without someone helping you make a speedy recovery or getting those Chansey eggs to give you the health and nutrients you need, you would be unable to do Ranger activities for a week at least. I think we all know someone who would be more than happy to make sure you'll be fine for that brief period." Pamurph said as I looked at Luana, who was blushing fiercely.

"You got a point there dad, give us a moment Kellyn, dad needs to discuss something with me." Murph said as I nodded with Murph and his father exiting the room, leaving Luana and I alone.

"Luana, I appreciate your concern, but are you sure you're going to be okay with looking after me the entire time? It'll be pretty boring just making sure that I'm alright." I said.

"Don't you worry Kellyn, as your best friend, I have a right to be concerned about your safety. It would only be fair if I were to nurse you back to full health. I don't care if anyone is going to be angry with me, you're my top priority. I'm going to help you recover no matter what." Luana said.

"But Luana, what if the Chairperson finds out and ends up firing you?" I asked.

"He won't, in fact, Murph has a lot of evidence showing Chairperson Robert's abuse of power, such as him overworking some other Rangers and Top Mechanics, as well as his treatment towards you and showing bias towards Rhythmi. Murph and his dad stepped outside to talk about the evidence they discovered, afterwards, Pamurph is going to bring the Chansey, while Murph is going to Almia's biggest TV station where it'll be broadcasted to at least ten million people in Almia. That certainly won't help him win anything with the citizens, so you have nothing to worry about." Luana said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…I don't have to worry about Rhythmi or the Chairperson tormenting anyone again?" I asked as Luana smiled and shook her head while her Styler started to ring.

"No Kellyn, you don't have to worry, they'll never harm you again, I'll make sure of it. Ah sorry Kellyn, give me a moment, Murph's calling!" Luana said as she answered her Styler while she maintained a close distance with me.

"Luana? Good news, I handed the tapes to Almia Broadcasting Center about an hour ago and everyone has already seen what they've done. There wasn't anything regarding Kellyn nearly being violated, but the money laundering that Rhythmi and her father has done was shown, even I wasn't even aware of that. Barlow and Crawford are going to escort them to be taken away for their crimes." Murph said.

"That's great! What about the whole election thing with Mrs. Erma?" Luana asked.

"That's the best part, Mrs. Erma is going to become the new Chairperson today, since Chairperson Robert and his daughter are going to be arrested and sent to Fiore, where they'll be far away from anyone that they can hurt." Murph said.

"I'm…I'm glad that we won't have to be scared anymore…thank you Murph, I'll talk to you later." Luana said.

"No problem Luana, I know you'll protect Kellyn, don't get too snuggly with him!" Murph said as he chuckled, while Luana's face turned red.

"M-Murph! Kellyn's right here!" Luana said.

"Oh I know, I just had to break the ice somehow! Bye guys!" Murph said as he hanged up while I felt my face getting hot, though Luana put her head in her hands.

I gently moved Luana's hands, which made her smile and move a little closer to me, with our faces mere inches apart, which instantly made me blush.

"Well…it's a good thing I'm in love with you." I said as Luana turned a deep shade of red.

"You…you love me? I never thought I'd hear those words, though I'm glad I did. I love you too." Luana said as I became very flustered.

"Now that's a surprise! I'm curious, why are you in love with me when you can have any other guy?" I asked as Luana giggled.

"Because…you're smart, charming, sweet and several other amazing things. Plus, you're the only Ranger I know of who's always stood by my side, regardless of what we've faced. Aside from that, even though you've gone through a lot, you still manage to smile…seeing you happy is enough to bring me joy as well. I adore you Kellyn, very much." Luana said as I started to tear up.

Luana immediately gave me a hug and I hugged her back, crying into her shoulder for a few minutes. I stopped crying a few minutes afterwards and Luana affectionately rubbed a hand through my hair.

"That…that feels good." I said as Luana continued ruffling my hair.

"It does? I'm glad, it'll help you relax." Luana said.

I felt flustered being this close to Luana, but I enjoyed it a lot, though we soon heard the door open. Luana turned around while I saw Pamurph enter the room along with a Chansey, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Kellyn, I was able to bring the Chansey for you! She only needs to give you an egg once a day, time to eat up!" Pamurph said as he took out a plate and a fork.

Afterwards, Chansey removed the egg from her pouch and cracked it open onto the plate. Luana carefully took the plate and started carefully feeding me, which was something I definitely didn't object to. I finished the entire egg in no time as Pamurph smiled while Chansey jumped with joy. I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling much more relieved compared to when I was first brought in.

"Good, that's all you'll need for today. You'll be much better in no time, ah, the new Chairperson would like to meet you two, she'll be giving Luana a new jacket. She's very friendly unlike the old Chairperson. We'll be seeing you!" Pamurph said as we both waved, while he and the Chansey did the same and headed out.

"The new Chairperson's friendly? I hope so…I wouldn't want to be dealing with another Chairperson who doesn't care for his staff." I said.

"I know, but don't worry, I'm here for you." Luana said as the door opened.

We both turned and saw a woman who looked like she was in her mid 50's, her hair was a mixture of gray and black and she appeared to have kind eyes along with a friendly smile as she approached us.

"Hello there, my name's Erma, though I suppose you'll have to address me as Chairperson Erma from today if that's alright with you two. I was informed by Murph to introduce myself to all of the staff, though I was going to do so anyway. I figured I'd meet you two first, especially due to Kellyn's injury. It's a pleasure to meet such wonderful Top Rangers as yourselves, I've heard a lot about the both of you. It's nice to meet you, Kellyn and Luana!" Chairperson Erma said as she happily shook our hands.

_'__I'm glad she's friendly, I like her far better than the former Chairperson already. I just hope she's not pretending to be nice so my guard is lowered.' _I thought to myself.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, I'll make a recovery as soon as I can so I can get right back to work." I said as Chairperson Erma appeared very surprised.

"Oh dearie, while you and Luana's work ethic is certainly something to be admired, you should take all the time you need to recover, especially considering the ordeal you went through." Chairperson Erma said as I smiled.

"That's very kind of you Chairperson Erma, thank you. I assume that I'll need to do twice the work to make up for my partner's recovery, that's what the old Chairperson always had us do whenever one of us was sick or injured!" Luana said as Chairperson Erma chuckled and shook her head.

"Please don't worry dearie, while Kellyn is going to make a recovery, you're going to stay by his side. I'm surprised that the former Chairperson made one of you work on the field while the other had to stay here and get back to full health. When considering how dangerous Team Dim Sun and Team Debonairs were, I can definitely say that the former Chairperson made a very dangerous decision on his part, as the remnants of both teams tried to ambush Rangers beforehand. Thankfully, they were unsuccessful every time. I insist on both of you receiving the rest you two need." Chairperson Erma said.

"Thank you ma'am…I really appreciate that very much." I said as Chairperson Erma smiled.

"Not a problem, I'll have Murph bring you two your checks. If either of you need anything or have any questions, let me know." Chairperson Erma said.

"We certainly will, thank you once again Chairperson Erma!" Luana said.

"You're quite welcome, I'll be in the Top Mechanic's Room introducing myself. Please take your time with recovering" Chairperson said with a smile as she waved to the both of us while we waved back.

Shortly afterwards, she left the room, leaving the both of us alone while I felt my eyes starting to close, which made Luana immediately look around for a blanket. Luana found a blanket in a drawer a few minutes later and gently draped it over me, making sure I was comfortable position as she quickly kissed my cheek.

"You're going to feel better soon. I'll stay here until you wake up." Luana said.

"Are you sure Luana?" I asked as Luana happily nodded.

"Yes Kellyn, I'm going to stay by your side, always." Luana said as I felt my heart beginning to race.

"Luana…thank you." I said as I embraced Luana.

"No need to thank me Kellyn, we've been friends for nearly fifteen years now, there isn't anyone else at the Ranger Union I would spend time with other than you." Luana said.

"Well…I'm glad that you're with me." I said as Luana smiled.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now get some rest, you'll need to make sure you're feeling better soon." Luana said as she moved a bit closer to me and tucked me in.

"Alright nurse, I'll follow your instructions. I'll be getting a nap now, thanks." I said as Luana giggled.

"No problem, I'll be here if you need anything when you wake up." Luana said with a grin as I closed my eyes.

I woke up what felt like hours later and felt very refreshed. As I rubbed my eyes, I saw Luana on top of me, snoring lightly as she held my hand. I managed to get my other arm out from under her and affectionately rubbed her back for some time, though I soon started to hear her muttering. At first, it was unintelligible, so I moved in a bit closer.

"Unh…Kellyn…stay…" Luana said.

"You want me to stay? Sure, but with who?" I asked as Luana giggled.

"I want…you to stay…with me." Luana said as I became flustered.

_'__Oh Luana…you really want to be loved, I'm just glad you and I know how we feel about each other…" _I thought to myself as Luana shifted.

"Don't you worry, I'll always stay with you." I said as Luana smiled.

"I'm…glad." Luana mumbled as I continued rubbing her back for a few more minutes, afterwards, she woke up and saw she was draped over me, which made her immediately blush as she stretched.

"Hi Luana, did you have a good rest?" I asked as Luana nodded.

"I…I did, s-sorry about being all over you like that…I just did that in case anyone came in here for some reason and attempted to harm you, that way I would protect you, but I fell asleep anyways." Luana said.

"Don't be sorry Luana, I'm flattered that you would do that for me, I don't know how else I can thank you, but when I do recover, I'll give you a gift." I said.

"A gift for me? Oh no Kellyn, you don't have to do that!" Luana said as I chuckled.

"I know I don't necessarily have to, but I want to." I said as Luana blushed.

"W-well, thank you. It's already…11:56 P.M., you've been asleep for quite a while, Wendy and Keith are going to be coming up here to see how you're doing. They had to help Murph out with some paperwork, I hope you don't mind." Luana said.

"Wow, it doesn't feel that late at all, I'll be glad to see everyone though." I said as the door opened with Keith and Wendy walking in.  
"Kellyn! Are you doing okay?" Wendy asked.

"I'm…okay. My right leg got slashed a bit but I'm otherwise fine." I said.

"Kellyn, take all the time you need to recover bro, I'm glad you're doing okay…sorry for not doing anything about Rhythmi's behavior. It's my fault that this happened…if only I listened to you…this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry Kellyn…" Keith said.

"Keith, this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Rhythmi was extremely sneaky, she would have found a way to do this whether you listened to Kellyn or not." Luana said.

"Luana's right, don't blame yourself for this. Considering that her father was the chairperson, I don't think it would have mattered if you listened to what I was saying. She won't be hurting anyone ever again." I said.

"Thanks guys, that makes me feel very relieved. I assumed that you two would have resented me for what she did." Keith said as he and Wendy sat down.

"No way, neither of us would have ever felt that way about you." I said as Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that…thank you…I'm feeling a bit tired, so I'll head back to my room, I'll see how you're doing everyday though. Good night everyone." Keith said.

"Sounds good to me, good night Keith." I said as Luana and Wendy said their goodbyes to Keith as he left the room.

"Sorry for the interruption, I made a gift for the both of you. I hope you two like it." Wendy said as she took out two large blue blankets that had Luana and I on the front posing with each other.

"Wow…that's amazing…did you knit these yourself?" Luana asked.

"I did! How do you two like it?" Wendy asked as we put the blankets over us and felt how incredibly soft they were.

"They're really awesome, thank you Wendy!" I said as Luana smiled.

"I'm happy you two like them, it took me a while to make them!" Wendy said.

"I figured something this nice would…wait a second…did you know that Kellyn and I would get together?!" Luana said in surprise as Wendy nodded.

"Yup, me, Keith, Marcus, Linda and Murph knew you two would be together soon enough! I decided to knit these to show your fondness for each other." Wendy said as Luana and I blushed.

"Thank you so much, these are very lovely. We'll always cherish them!" Luana said as Wendy smiled.

"Great, thanks guys! I'll be heading to bed and leaving you two alone, don't have too much fun now, these walls aren't soundproof!" Wendy said as she giggled.

"W-what do you mean by that, Wendy?" I asked as Wendy walked towards the door.

"Hahah, nothing at all, good night guys!" Wendy said as we said good night to each other as she left the room.

"Well…now that we're alone…" Luana said as she tucked me in.

"Y-y-yes?" I stammered as Luana gently kissed me on the lips, causing my face to heat up.

"Now that you and I are alone, I'll sleep next to you, if that's alright." Luana said as my face felt more hot.

"S-sure, g-go ahead." I said as Luana stood up and took the chair she was sitting on, making it into a foldable bed.

Luana went over to a cabinet and got out two pillows, placing one for my head to get extra elevation, while she took the light off and laid down in the bed next to me, putting the second blanket over herself.

"I'm glad that you'll be safe from now on. Good night Kellyn." Luana said.

"Thanks Luana, good night." I said as I soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw that Luana was already awake. Once she noticed I was up, she immediately kissed my cheek while I did the same back to her, which made her giggle.

"Good morning Kellyn, did you sleep well?" Luana asked.

"Of course I did, I was next to you!" I said as Luana blushed.

"Aww, that's sweet, what would you like me to get you for breakfast?" Luana asked.

"You don't need to get me anything, I'll go ahead and get it!" I said as I tried getting up, though Luana gently held me down effortlessly.

"Please Kellyn, you're recovering, I insist on getting you some breakfast to eat, it's no trouble at all." Luana said.

"Are you sure? Alright, can you please get me four pancakes and two Oran berries?" I asked.

"Chef Luana is on the job!" Luana said as she jogged out of the room while I chuckled.

Less than a minute later, Luana came back with two trays that had the same food on it, four pancakes, some syrup, two Oran berries, and a cup of Miltank milk. I was extremely appreciative and I began to eat, though Luana gently put her hand on mine.

"S-sorry, I was wondering…um…can I…can I feed you?" Luana asked as I became flustered once more.

"S-s-sure…but only if I can do the same!" I said as Luana's face turned a deep red, while I was certain mine was exactly like hers.

Luana and I fed each other, though I insisted on feeding her first, which she hesitantly did since she was worried about my health. Eventually, I finished giving Luana every last bit of her breakfast, and she then began feeding me as well. We were finished with breakfast and Luana took the trays back to the cafeteria. Shortly afterwards, she came back and sat down, then the door opened and we both turned, seeing it was Murph.

"Er…sorry guys…I just had your checks for the both of you." Murph said as he presented Luana and I with our checks.

"Thanks Murph, we appreciate it!" I said as Murph grinned.

"Not a problem at all. Also, Chairperson Erma informed both of your families with what happened. Of course, Luana's parents are in a different region at the moment, but your parents will be here soon Kellyn." Murph said.

"Good, I'm excited to see them, thank you Murph." I said.

"You're welcome, glad I could help you two out. Get better soon Kellyn." Murph said.

"I'll do my best, thanks!" I said as Murph smiled and left the room.

"Time to see what I got paid!" Luana said with a grin.

We both opened our checks and my jaw dropped a bit as I saw that I was paid 160,000 Pokédollars, which was quite a bit more than what I would usually get. I showed my check to Luana as she did the same, as I noticed that she was paid the same amount I was.

"Wow...I would have said that this was compensation for everything you've been through…but why did I get paid the same as you?" Luana asked as Murph came back in.

"That's for all the great work you two have done, aside from that, the former chairperson was also paying you two less, so we deposited the correct amount into your bank accounts. Sorry for the interruption was again, I'll be going now since I have to go help out Linda!" Murph said as he went out of the room.

"Awesome! I'll give some of the money to my parents to help them out, they'll really appreciate it!" I said as Luana smiled.

"That's very nice of you, you're so considerate Kellyn!" Luana said as she kissed my cheek, right as the door opened with my parents walking in.

"Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Hajime, it's good to see you two!" Luana said as she blushed a bit and stepped over to the side, though my parents walked right up to her and hugged her, which surprised her, though it made me smile.

"Thank you for saving our son Luana…we don't know how else to show our appreciation…but thank you." Mom said as they broke the embrace.

"If it wasn't for you…that despicable Rhythmi would have done something horrible to our son." Dad said.

"You're welcome, but it was nothing at all!" Luana said as I laughed.

"You're so modest Luana, you really did save my life. Thank you." I said as Luana blushed.

"I'm glad I did, if I came too late… Rhythmi could have easily hurt you more than she already had." Luana said.

"Hmm, you know…the both of you are looking really happy. Did you two finally say your feelings for one another?" Mom asked as we both blushed.

"Well…yes…we did. You're not mad, are you?" I asked as Mom chuckled.

"Of course not! We're both glad that you two are together!" Mom said.

"Good, there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with." I said as Dad smiled.

"That's something we're happy to hear. You two have always been so loving and compatible with one another." Dad said as both his phone and mom's went off.

"Oh no…that's the hospital…we're going to have to go back to work. We're so sorry Kellyn and Luana." Mom said.

"No worries Mrs. Hajime, I'll take good care of your son!" Luana said.

"We know you will, goodbye, we'll check in on you two until you recover!" Dad said.

"Good, before you guys leave, I have something for you." I said as I handed mom my check.

"Son…are you sure this is for us?" Mom asked as I nodded.

"I'm sure, please take it." I said.

"Thanks Kellyn, we'll be heading out now!" Dad said as he and mom said their goodbyes, hugging us and congratulating us on our new relationship before they left.

"You're so great Kellyn, is there anything you need me to do for you?" Luana asked.

"Just one thing…can I snuggle with you all day?" I asked as Luana eagerly nodded.

"Of course!" Luana said as I snuggled beside her.

The rest of the day was very relaxing as Luana and I cuddled up next to each other, only leaving from the embrace when either of us needed to use the restroom or eat, with Luana getting me the crutches I needed to use when going into the bathroom since the cut was deep, though it was healing steadily. After it got late enough, we both went to bed snuggling next to each other.

The next three days were pretty similar with Keith, Wendy, Chairperson Erma and my parents visiting us. Luana and I continued to snuggle and talk with each other and before I knew it, I made a full recovery.

I was overjoyed to be discharged from the medical room, and Luana and I continued doing quests and helping out citizens daily. Three months after recovering, we were both in Pueltown after saving a citizen's Mudkip from being trapped. I saw the nearby jewelry store and knew I had to put my plan into action as I had Keith assist me with it.

"Luana, I'll be right back, okay?" I said as Luana nodded.

"That's okay sweetheart, take your time!" Luana said as Keith tapped her shoulder from the side, which made her turn around as they began talking.

I quickly ran into the jewelry store, knowing that Keith would stall Luana long enough.

"Hello there, I'm the owner, Ross, how may I help you?" Ross asked as I was browsing various engagement rings.

"Hi sir, I'm looking for an engagement ring with diamonds and a few emeralds embedded into it. Do you have anything like it?" I asked as Ross smiled.

"I actually do have one left, it's our most popular one. What size is her ring finger?" Ross asked.

"She's a size six, what's the price of the ring?" I asked.

"Wonderful, that's the size of the ring I have right here! The ring costs ten thousand Pokédollars." Ross said.

"Perfect, I'll take it!" I said as I took out ten thousand Pokédollars.

Ross put the ring in a small blue box and I thanked him, putting the box in my pocket as I headed out of the store and went over to Luana, who was patiently sitting down as Keith ended up leaving a few seconds later.

"Hi Kellyn! Keith and I were just talking about Team Dim Sun, though he had to head back to the Ranger Union. You look really nervous, are you feeling sick?" Luana asked.

"N-no, I'm okay, can you close your eyes please? I'll let you know when you can open them." I said as Luana did so.

I took the box out and got down on one knee, opening it up and seeing how beautiful the sun made it shimmer.

"Kellyn? Can I please open my eyes now?" Luana asked as she smiled.

"Of course, go right ahead!" I said as Luana opened her eyes and gasped.

"Is…is that…a...engagement ring?" Luana stammered as I grinned.

"It is…Luana, you've always been there for me from the moment I met you, and you know that I'll always be there for you. I can't imagine marrying any other woman but yourself…so you know I have to ask…will you marry me?" I asked as Luana was stunned for a moment.

"Yes Kellyn, I will marry you!" Luana said as gave me an embrace and kissed me on the lips.

**A simple and sweet one shot, I hope you all loved to read it!**


End file.
